poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie. Opening and meeting Eliza and Darwin (Somewhere in Nairobi) * Eliza Thornberry: (narrating) I'm Eliza Thornberry part of your average family. I've got a dad and a mom and a sister. There is Donnie we've found him. And Darwin he found us. We travel all over the world. You see my dad host this nature show and my Mom shoots it. And along the way something amazing happened, I freed a warthog who was really Shaman. Shaman Mnyambo. He granted me the power to talk to animals. It's really cool, but totally secret. And that was totally the beginning of my biggest adventure. (A large title shows Tino's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie) (Later we see Akaela chasing some Gazelles, Then we see Tino and his Team traveling across the grass) * Tino: '''Wow, I can't believe we get to spend this summer to meet a girl with her family in Africa, guys. * '''Carver Descartes: '''I know, it's going to be the best summer ever. * '''Sunset Shimmer: It sure will be, with my boyfriend Tino right here. * Lor McQuarrie: '''I just love traveling in countries. ' * - * - * - * - * - (Meanwhile, not so far from the heroes, Eliza is playing with some elephants with Darwin) * '''Eliza Thornberry': And now, Phaedra the Magnificent, will walk the circle of destiny! (Phaedra rears up and trumpets, almost knocking Darwin off) * Darwin: Circle of destiny, indeed. (climbs back up) Pee-yew! Eliza, your friend stinks! And look at those tusks! They can poke an eye out. * Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, chill. Phaedra, can you take us around that tree? * Phaedra: Sure. Hey, here's how our moms make us go. They nudge the back of our necks with their trunks. * Eliza Thornberry: '''Like this. (She touches Phaedra's neck) * '''Phaedra: '''That's it, and if she wanted us to turn around, she just nudge one side. (Eliza kicks Phaedra's right ear slightly and Phaedra turns around) * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Oh Cool. (The two got off Phaedra's back) * '''Darwin: '''Yes. Rub behind the ear and it turns fascinating, and the elephant turns. Eliza, can we go now? My butt's gone to sleep. * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Ok, Darwin (The two got off Phaedra's back) * '''Phaedra: '''Bye, Eliza. * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Phaedra. (Darwin slips and fall) * '''Phaedra: '''Bye, chimp. (They leave) * '''Tino Tontini: Hello * Eliza Thornberry: Hey there. Who are you guys? * Tino Tontini: '''I'm Tino and these are my friends, Carver, Lor and Tish * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''And I'm Sunset Shimmer, Tino's girlfriend. And these are my friends Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash * '''Spike the Dog: '''I'm Spike. * '''Corey Riffin: '''I'm Corey. * '''Kin Kijuri: I'm Kin and this is Kon. * Laney Penn: I'm Laney Penn. * Eliza Thornberry: '''Hi, nice to meet you. * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Who are you? * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''I'm Eliza Thornberry and this is my monkey friend, Darwin. * '''Darwin: Actually, I'm a chimpanzee. * Darwin: '''Oh think I hear your grandmumsy opening a fresh tin of figgy pudding. (Eliza stopped Darwin) * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Shh. Darwin, listen. * '''Darwin: '''To what? I don't hear anything. * '''Sunset Shimmer: Uh I don't understand. * Laney Penn: I couldn't here a thing either. * Eliza Thornberry: '''That's what I mean, it's too quiet. (Later at the Thornberrys van we see Nigel and his parents) * '''Nigel Thornberry: It's a shame you couldn't spend more time with us, Mumsy. * Cordelia Thornberry: Oh, two weeks is more than enough. You know your father gets a bit daft when left on his own too long. For all we know, he's searched the entire estate for his reading glasses. * Nigel Thornberry: Good thing I take after you, eh, Mumsy? Marianne? Have you had any luck locating my binoculars? * Marianne Thornberry: Try around your neck. * Nigel Thornberry: Wh...? (looks and see his binoculars) (Debbie with the teapot and Donnie in her hands comes out of the Compie) * Debbie Thornberry: '''Bad news. Jungle boy used the teapot to store his grubworms. (Donnie shows them the worms as Cordelia spits out her tea, then Eliza, Tino and the others begin goes towards them) * '''Eliza Thornberry: Mom! Dad! Stampede! * Marianne Thornberry: Battle stations everyone! * Nigel Thornberry: Mumsy, stand absolutely still. They're not carnivores. In fact, the gazelle is actually quite harmless unless you happen to be a tuft of grass. * - * - * - * Eliza Thornberry: It's Akela! Poachers in the Savannahs/Eliza tries to save Tally (They were having fun until suddenly a gun shot was fired) * Nigel Thornberry: Poachers! (Ash and Eliza look up to see a helicopter coming near by) * Eliza Thornberry: Run! * Tino Tontini: '''Run for your lives! * '''Noby: '''Run away! (The heroes and three cheetah cubs run for their lives only for Tally to get caught by the light as the mysterious figure grabs him and Eliza tries to save him) * '''Tally: Eliza! (Then the silhouetted poacher uses his knife to cut the rope as Eliza falls down) * Marianne Thornberry: Ah! My baby! * Corey Riffin: NO! * - * - * - * - (The heroes watch up in horror seeing the Poachers succeed on capturing Tally as the helicopter took off) * Akela: My baby. (The heroes watch in sadness knowing that they shouldn't paid attention to Akela to stay away from the plains and the acacia tree) Grandmusy's decision to send Eliza to boarding school/Eliza learns about her father (Later at night where we see Eliza's parents and grandmumsy taking care of Eliza) * Eliza Thornberry: We can't just sit here! Mom, we have to find those poachers! * Marianne Thornberry: Eliza, you were almost killed. You have to let Jomo take care of them. * Eliza Thornberry: But Mom, I have to save Tally! * Marianne Thornberry: Who? * Eliza Thornberry: (sighs) That's what I called the cheetah cub. * Cordelia Thornberry: She names man-eating wild animals? * Debbie Thornberry: Names 'em, plays with 'em, talks in monkey to 'em. * Marianne Thornberry: Debbie, enough. (Later that night, Marianne Thornberry is looking through the photo album) * Marianne Thornberry: '''We agreed when we took this job that we wouldn't split up the family. We keep the children with us on the road. * '''Nigel Thornberry: I remember dearest. * Marianne Thornberry: (gets in bed and sighs) Nigel, are we doing the right thing? * Nigel Thornberry: '''You heard Eliza. She blames herself for this unfortunate incident. She'll never stop until she finds that cub. She's quite fearless, you know. * '''Marianne Thornberry: Hmm. She takes after her father. Leaving for Boarding School/Darwin and friends stow away (The next morning, as Eliza prepares to leave) * Eliza Thornberry: I looked everywhere for Darwin. I didn't get to say good-bye. * Marianne Thornberry: I'm sorry, honey. You'll see him again soon. I love you. * Eliza Thornberry: I'll miss you, Mom. You won't leave without him. Will you, Dad? * Nigel Thornberry: Of course not, Poppet. * Debbie Thornberry: '''Now here's the list I need you to get me from London. * - * - * '''Cordelia Thornberry: '''Elizabeth, it's time for take off! Kiss your natural wilderness girlhood and your friends good-bye! (Eliza enters the plane as her father closes the door) * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''Bye, Dad. (The plane takes off and flies up to the sky as Eliza waves goodbye crying) * - (Later in England a limo arrives at a model charmed building where Eliza brings her suitcase to the school at the quad where there are girls talking and one of them is talking about Eliza as Eliza's suitcase wheel got stuck in a hole and tries to pull it out, and it came out, but Eliza falls as the girls laugh with Eliza lying down on the ground) (Later inside the dorm) * - * - * - * '''Eliza Thornberry: You can't be here! * Human Rainbow Dash: What? Why? * Darwin: Yes, it's a miracle I survived the baggage hold. You should know, your bags are not handled with care. * Eliza Thornberry: I told you, they don't allow Chimps in school! * Darwin: Oh, they'll change their mind when they meet me. Oh, now let's take a look at my new home. Small, yet charming. Not much in the way of natural light but haven't we really had enough of nature? Dibs on this bed! Ooh! Feel those springs-- firm, yet flexible! * - * - * - * - * - * Voice: Let me in! (The knocking continues) * Darwin: Or are you still quibbling about that two percent difference in our DNA? (Eliza puts Darwin in the wardrobe) * Eliza Thornberry: Just be quiet till I figure out what to do. (The door opens and reveals to be a girl) * Eliza Thornberry: I'm Eliza Thornberry, guess we're roomates. * Girl: So it appears. I'm Sara Wellington. (goes to her side and see her bed) Have you been romping on my bed? * Eliza Thornberry: Oh, just trying out the springs. Firm, yet flexible. * Sara Wellington: Perhaps we should take this opportunity to negotiate a few issues. You stay on your side, and I stay on mine. My things shall be off-limits as they are antique and rather expensive. This perfume is French. And don't even dream about wearing my clothes... no matter how tempting the urge. I see that you've already rooted through my wardrobe. Food fight/Bedtime * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sarah Wellington: '''That's my monogram! Who are you?! And why are you wearing my new blazer?! (She takes of the hat off Darwin) There's an ape in my uniform! GIVE IT BACK! * '''Rarity: '''This can't be good (Darwin is about to throw the english muffin at Sarah) * '''Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, no! * Bibi Blocksberg: Don't do it! It's not worth it! (It was too late Darwin threw an english muffin at Sarah and growls angry and throws food but misses) * Girl: Food fight, everyone! (The girls started throwing their food everywhere as Darwin and Spike is running from Sarah) * Ms. Fairgood: '''Girls! Girls! Food is for eating! Food is for... (She gets her face covered in food as later Sarah continues chasing Darwin and Spike) * '''Spike the Dog: Faster, Darwin! She's gaining on us! (But she slips on a tray and slides on the table covered in food and Eliza and her friends watched embarrassed as Darwin rips the banner) (At the barn) * Ms. Fairgood: Miss Thornberry, your grandmother will hear of this in the morning and when we revive her I'm sure she'll be gravely disappointed. Now, say good-bye to your pet and come along! * Darwin: Please, Eliza! Don't leave me in this place! I won't even last the night. * Escape from London to Africa/"Animal Nation" (Later that same night, Eliza is having trouble sleeping and has a dream about Tally) * Eliza Thornberry: Tally? Tally! (gasps) Tally. Oh, Tally, I knew you were alive! * Tally: (being pulled away) Eliza, help me! * Eliza Thornberry: Tally? (gets swept by the waters) Tally! (Eliza swims to shore and sees a tree with Shaman Mnyambo's face on it) * Shaman Mnyambo: I gave you this gift for a reason, Eliza. * Eliza Thornberry: (climbs a cliff) Shaman Mnyambo? * Shaman Mnyambo: You must not waste time. You must go to your destiny. Go. * Eliza Thornberry: What do you mean? Where am I supposed to go? Shaman? (whimpers) * Shaman Mnyambo: Tally is alive. Go save him, Eliza. Go, go! (Eliza wakes up and realizes he was right) * Eliza Thornberry: Shaman Mnyambo's right. I've got to go. (She then gets up going to the wardrobe and getting her stuff with Sarah waking up) * Sarah Wellington: '''What are you doing? * '''Eliza Thornberry: I've have to leave. * Sarah Wellington: 'I'm calling Mrs. Fairgood. (She goes to the phone but Eliza puts it down) * - * - * - * - * - * '''Sarah Wellington: '''Do you prefer aisle or window? (Later at barn) *'Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, wake up! *'Darwin:' What? Oh, I've to keep track of the days, but they blame it to months! *'Eliza Thornberry:' Dar. It's only been four hours. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Let's get out of here now, before we get caught. *'Tino Tonitini:' Right. Let's go. (Later they are now in London with the background playing "Get out of London by The Pretenders" heading towards the subway and to the airport at the check-in and then to the plane later inside the plane) *'Darwin:' Well it's certain ??? *- *- (The plane takes off as background music is played "Animal Nation") Meeting Bree and Sloan Blackburn/Going to find Mom and Dad Eliza reunites her family/Eliza and Debbie's fight * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Eliza Thornberry: Debbie, leave me alone! We're going to find mom and dad and you're not going to stop us! * Debbie Thornberry: Oh, yes I am! (Eliza walks away as Debbie grabs Eliza's backpack trying to stop her) * Carver Descartes: Oh no! She's got her! * Eliza Thornberry: Debbie no! (Then, Eliza throws Debbie off her backpack to the cage, and Darwin, being chased by Donnie closes the door to the cage and then Debbie is locked up) * Debbie Thornberry: Hey! Let me out of here! * Eliza Thornberry: Sorry, Deb! You'll have to take that up with the warden! Meeting with Bree and Sloan again Tally found/Bree and Sloan's True Colors * Eliza Thornberry: (Gasp) It was you! * Sloan Blackburn: Yes. (Brings out his knife) Thank you so much returning my knife to me. * Fluttershy: But we thought you two were veterinarians. * Tino Tonitini: But that was a cover for who they really are. They're poachers. * Sloan Blackburn: That's right, and I brought some friends for you to meet. * Pippi Longstocking: What friends? * - * - * - * - * Eliza Thornberry: You built the fence! * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Sloan Blackburn: Eliza. You and yours friends are troublemakers. First you've sharp on my cheetah hunt, and then you jump from the train to save my rhino. * Eliza Thornberry: He's not your rhino! * Sloan Blackburn: Oh, really? And then somehow you knew the poachers shot him at the river, yet you were at the train of the time. * Eliza Thornberry: I guessed * * * * Bree Blackburn: Guys, I hear someone coming. (The villains walk away to investigate outside as Sloan closes the door leaving the heroes hostage) Sloan Holds Debbie Hostage/Eliza Tells her Secret (Outside) *'Bree Blackburn:' Hey, can we help you? *'Debbie Thornberry:' Yes. I'm looking for my sister Eliza Thornberry and her friends. (Then Sloan grabs Debbie hostage) *'Boko:' Debbie! *'Debbie Thornberry:' Boko! (Boko jumps on Sloan's back to save Debbie, but Sloan hits him against the RV, knocking him out) *'Debbie Thornberry:' Let me go, you creep! *'Eliza Thornberry: '''Let her go! *'Sloan Blackburn: Certainly! If you tell me who is your source of information! *'''Eliza Thornberry: I told you there's no one! I just guess all of that stuff! The fence and the explosives and- *'Sloan Blackburn:' I've never mentioned explosives! You're lying! *'Debbie Thornberry': What's he talking about? *'Sloan Blackburn:' Tell me! Or she goes over the edge! *'Bree Blackburn:' Just get rid of her, Sloan! *'Hun:' Not until she reveals her biggest secret. *'Eliza Thornberry:' Please! She doesn't know anything about this! *'Sloan Blackburn:' Who told you these things?! *'Eliza Thornberry:' I can't tell you! *'Debbie Thornberry:' Eliza! (Sloan was about to throw Debbie into the edge) * Eliza Thornberry: Stop! Wait! I'll tell you. I know these things because... I can talk to animals. * Carver Descartes: In the name of all that's holy, what have you done!? (Suddenly a storm appears) * Sloan Blackburn: What has she done?! (Eliza begins to loses her powers of talking to animals) * Bree Blackburn: Oh, let's get out of here! * Tino Tonitini: '''This can't be good! * - * - * - * - * '''Boko: Debbie! (gets blown away) * Debbie Thornberry: Boko! Please be alright. * - * - * - * - * - * Eliza Thornberry: Darwin, come on! (But Darwin did was make monkey sounds as Eliza realizes that it's gone) * Eliza Thornberry: It's really gone. (The heroes runs while the storm becomes rain as they jump of the log and floats away into the river) Eliza confesses/Stopping the herd (The next morning, the gang is still traveling in the river.) * Debbie Thornberry: You expect me to believe that a couple of years ago, you freed a warthog but he was really a magic man who made it so you can talk to animals but you had to keep it secret or else there'd be some tornado thing and you would lose your powers? * Eliza Thornberry: Well, yeah. * Debbie Thornberry: I knew it! That's why you're always sneaking out all the time with Darwin. (gasps) Oh, I have a few things to say to that monkey. Tell him that I don't appreciate it when he leaves pizza crusts under the seat cushions. Go ahead. Tell him. * Eliza Thornberry: Debbie, I broke the rule. I told about my powers, so I lost them. * Debbie Thornberry: Oh my gosh! You did that for me? * - * - * - (Darwin makes monkey sound trying to tell them something) * Debbie Thornberry: Eliza, I might no speak monkey. But I think he was trying to tell us about that waterfall! Final Battle/Eliza saves the Elephants (Now the moon covers the sun which means the solar eclipse begins) *'Eliza Thornberry:' Turn around, you've got to go back! *- *- *- *- *- *'Sloan Blackburn: '''Start the first round of explosives, now! (Colonel Radcliffe cuts the wire to the first set of explosives) *'Poacher #1:' The wire has been cut. *'Sloan Blackburn: Set off the second round! *- *- *- *- *'''Attila: How are these punks doing that?! *'Hun:' That's impossible. We're supposed to be unstoppable, there's no way we can be defeated! *'Attila:' I hate to say it Hun, looks like we've been beaten by these heroes. *'Hun:' This victory will have to wait for another day. *'Attila:' Let's beat it before the rangers come. *- *- *- *- * Sloan Blackburn: '''They're turing around! Start shouting! * '''Poacher #1: But, there's a girl there. * Sloan Blackburn: I don't care! Take down those elephants! I'll take care of the kid! * Eliza Thornberry: It's gonna be all right, we're almost out of here. * Bibi Blocksberg: (Sees the helicopter coming down) Eliza, look out behind you! (It was too late, Sloan grabs Eliza and takes her away from the herd of elephants) Saving Eliza/Second chance (In the helicopter) * Sloan Blackburn: '''You will regret this! * '''Eliza Thornberry: '''I don't care! What you're doing is awful! * '''Sloan Blackburn: '''And what you're doing is stupid! Shame you won't be here to help me carry out the ivory. (He throws Eliza into the river below as she screams) (Eliza pops out of the water and tries to swim for her life) * '''Eliza Thornberry: Oh no! (gets swept away by the current) (Later at the herd, Sloan has a gun who is trying to shoot the elephants) * Sloan Blackburn: I can't get a shot from here! Bree, go lower! (He was about to shoot, but one of the elephants grab the ladder. Sloan drops his gun while the other elephants grabs the ladder and makes the helicopter spin out of control as the ladder broke and the rocks broke the propeller on the helicopter's tail, exploding it. Then Sloan and Bree jump out of the helicopter as it crashes off-screen thus destroying it) Bree and Sloan arrested/Debbie's and Bako's goodbyes (Now we go to the eclipse as it clears away. Sloan and Bree manage to regain their conciousness as the herd of elephants cornered them until the rangers arrive) * Ranger: Don't move! You're under arrest! (Two rangers came and they arrest Sloan and Bree) * Bree Blackburn: Take your hands off me! * Sloan Blackburn: This is all a mistake! I can explain it! * Bree Blackburn: We were trying to help the elephants! * Bibi Blocksberg: Liars! They've mastermind this whole thing. * Lor McQurraie: '''Yeah, they wanted to kidnap the elephants for their own gain! * - * - * - Ending * '''Eliza Thornberry: You cannot tell anyone my secret, because if you do... * Debbie Thornberry: Yeah. * Eliza Thornberry: You'll turn into a baboon. (She runs off) * Debbie Thornberry: A BABOON?!?! (She gets angry) * - * - * - *'Debbie Thornberry:' I am not going to spend the rest of my life with a big purple butt! (Debbie scared a group of Baboon as Nigel almost knock the camera down) * Marianne Thornberry: Cut! (One of the baboon turns the radio on as the song "Brandy, P. Diddy and Bow Wow - Dance With Us" plays as all the heroes dance in celebration) * - * - (Marianna dances with Nigel as Akela happily watches them dancing in celebration while her three cheetah cubs are playing each other as the movie ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts